Ломка
by InnoSaint
Summary: АУ, отрывок из жизни Северуса Снейпа, профессора наркологии полицейской академии Хогвартс


**Ломка**

Мне плохо!

Я медленно брожу между партами и прячу дрожащие руки в карманах пиджака.

Мне очень плохо!

Если бы окружающие меня студенты хотя бы раз задумались над тем, чему я их учу, они бы меня мгновенно раскусили. Но на то они и идиоты. И поэтому ни один из тех, кто сейчас усиленно пытается вспомнить симптомы абстиненции от наркотических средств, требуемые во втором задании, никогда не догадается, что у Северуса Снейпа, профессора наркологии полицейской академии "Хогвартс", сейчас самая настоящая ломка.

Идиоты. Кроме Грейнджер. Она здесь единственная без хотя бы шпаргалки.

Я осматриваю корпящий над экзаменом класс, выбирая на ком бы отыграться. Все-таки это их вина, что я сейчас не лежу в постели, а вынужден наблюдать за бездарностью этих уродов. Ненавижу их всех, один тупее другого. А уж в наркологии вообще не соображают. Так бы и подсыпал им чего-нибудь в утренний кофе, чтобы хотя бы знали, с чем они тут дело имеют. Эх, мечты.

Я останавливаюсь за спиной моей любимой жертвы, которая нервно натягивает левый рукав почти до кончиков пальцев.

- Вам холодно, Поттер? - язвительно спрашиваю я и с удовольствием наблюдаю за тем, как он нервничает.

Почему, собственно, только мне сейчас должно быть плохо?

- Да, сэр, - он имеет наглость ответить.

Конечно, голубчик. На дворе середина июня, в классе градусов тридцать, а на тебя еще и солнце светит. Мерзнет он, видите ли. Сейчас подрожишь у меня.

- Неужели? - я обхожу его стол и не могу сдержать ухмылку при виде откровенной ненависти в его глазах.

- Я-я болен.

Ага. Полоумие последней стадии.

- Какая жалость. Позвольте мне вам помочь, Поттер.

С этими словами я аккуратно расстегиваю пуговицу на его рукаве и задираю его до локтя. Кто бы сомневался. Вон, у запястья отличия опиатов от психоделиков, а в самом низу у локтя и симптомы моего нынешнего состояния. Да и то с орфографическими ошибками. Идиот.

- Что ж, Поттер, думаю это вам больше не понадобиться. Можете идти, - с этими словами я забираю его работу.

Парень злобно хватает сумку и пулей летит к двери, я кричу ему в след:

- Подлечитесь дома, Поттер! Чтобы к пересдаче не пришлось опять прибегать к... нетрадиционной медицине.

Если я тебя вообще допущу, щенок.

Весь класс с ужасом глядит на меня. Кроме Грейнджер естественно – ее совесть чиста.

- Кому-то еще нездоровится? - спрашиваю я с улыбкой, которая полностью отображает мое состояние.

Тут же все взгляды устремляются к своим работам. Идиоты!

Боже, как мне плохо...

- Северус, что случилось сегодня утром?

Я нервно барабаню пальцами по подлокотнику и стараюсь не смотреть в глаза нашему директору.

- Что вы имеете в виду, Альбус?

- Почему ты опять сорвался на Гарри?

- У него была шпаргалка. Я вполне обоснованно отправил его домой.

И мне плевать, что вы не согласны с этим, директор. Хоть кто-то же должен напоминать всеобщему любимчику, что он ничем не лучше остальных. Такой же идиот, как и все.

- Но Северус...

- Что? Сколько можно? Давайте прощать Поттеру все! Давайте вообще разрешим ему здесь не появляться, дадим красный диплом за красивые глазки! И грамоту в придачу - «Спасибо, что вы есть, Поттер!» Вы так себе это представляете?

Кажется, я сорвался. Директор смотрит на меня снисходительно, знает же, какого мне сейчас. Откидываясь назад, я закрываю лицо руками.

- Тебе плохо, Северус?

Нет, что вы, никогда не чувствовал себя лучше! Как вы все меня достали!

Его рука ложится мне на плечо. Я даже не заметил, как он подошел.

- Ты опять был у него? Когда?

- Что за вопросы, Альбус? Вы уже год наблюдаете, как я регулярно отправляюсь туда - рискуя при этом жизнью, если вы забыли, и что со мной потом происходит! Сколько можно? Пора бы знать эти чертовы симптомы, тоже на запястье их у себя напишите что ли!

Блин, нервы никчерту.

- Прости Северус, я просто очень хочу тебе помочь...

Я убираю его руку с плеча и встаю. Мне здесь делать нечего, по крайней мере, в таком состоянии.

- Забудьте, Альбус.

Напоследок слышу его тяжелый вздох, потом за мной захлопывается дубовая дверь директорского кабинета.

На улице я первым делом зажигаю сигарету, которую докуриваю в несколько затягов, еще и не дойдя до моей машины на другой стороне улицы. Не знаю, на сколько меня такими темпами еще хватит.

Закуривая вторую, я сажусь за руль своего старого Фордика. Есть только один человек, который может мне сейчас помочь, директор. И это точно не вы.

Опять я засиделся в школе до темноты. Не стоило мне проверять работы этих бездарей сегодня же, мало того, что весь день на них угробил, так потом Альбус все равно перепроверять заставит – провалили почти все. И мое изумительное настроение, к сожалению, очень повлияло на этот результат.

Не обращая особого внимания на дорогу, я дрожащими пальцами достаю из пачки третью и последнюю сигарету. Да уж, стар я стал для этих игр, пятнадцать лет назад все же было как-то проще.

Как же все мило начиналось. Я был молод, талантлив, но непризнан и нелюбим сверстниками. А что с такими обычно бывает? Вот и я нашел компанию таких же непризнанных талантов – один краше другого. Мы ночи напролет пили, шлялись по злачным местам нашего большого города, перекурили и перенюхали все, что попадалось под руку. А потом появился он, «Темный Лорд». И это стало началом конца. Наркотик вызывал зависимость намного быстрее, чем все остальные, но приход был несравним ни с чем, как и ломка пару часов спустя. Мы были в восторге и подсели на этот „подарок небес" мгновенно. К сожалению, его было очень мало, и достать нереально сложно. Но в результате долгих поисков, мы встретили его изготовителя. Том Риддл был приятным молодым человеком, сулил нам золотые горы, достойное будущее и положенное признание нашим талантам. Но главное – он пообещал нам "Темного Лорда" как награду за его распространение, и, разумеется, мы согласились на все.

Так в нашей жизни появился Волдеморт – кодовое имя нашего шефа.

Очень быстро обнаружилось, что помимо сильной мгновенной зависимости, наркотик имел еще массу неприятнейших побочных эффектов. Особенные проблемы были с передозировкой. Организм был крайне чувствителен к этой субстанции и подолгу не мог переработать все ее составляющие. И так как они оставались в теле довольно длительное время, их, соответственно, становилось все больше с каждой новой дозой. Пока «Темный Лорд» был дефицитом, особых проблем не было, но потом наша милая компания до него дорвалась. И нарвалась.

Трое погибли мгновенно. Откачивая еще пятерых, я не мог поверить, что сам едва ли не оказался на их месте. Мы принимали наркотик по очереди, и, как только он дошел до меня, первый из уже мертвых забился в агонии. Благодаря этому потрясению и невероятной силе воли, я к «Темному Лорду» больше не притрагивался.

Тогда-то мы поняли, что шутки закончились. Будучи неплохим химиком и получив доступ к анализам крови погибших, мне удалось выявить хотя бы несколько ингредиентов составляющих невероятно сложного, как оказалось, вещества под брэндом «Темный Лорд». Путем рискованных экспериментов и еще более рискованного метода тыка, я составил четкий план приема «Темного Лорда» для всех наших, дабы предотвратить подобные случаи впредь. Но к тому времени наркотик уже стал невероятно популярен и за пределами нашего круга. Уследить за всеми клиентами, которых становилось все больше, было нереально. Люди гибли как мухи. Подкупленные, запуганные, а отчасти и зависимые официальные власти были бессильны. Шеф постарался на славу.

Похоронив почти половину своих соратников я, не в силах наблюдать, как медленно убивают себя оставшиеся, проклял все на свете и в первую очередь себя, за то, что влез в эту авантюру. Твердо решив все закончить, я отправился в последнюю организацию, до которой наш Лорд еще не добрался. ФЕдеральная НаркоКонтрольная Служба – для созвучности «Феникс». Руководил ею, конечно же, Дамблдор, тогда еще будучи зам-директром полицейской академии «Хогвартс».

Благополучно сдав фениксовцам всю нашу доблестную организацию, мне стало не по себе. Гарантий, что они выиграют, не было. А наш шеф стукачей не любит. Да и моих парней было жалко, убьют их и не заметят. Успев предупредить всех наших, я сообщил Лорду, что до меня дошли сведения о спец-операции по захвату завода производящего «Темного Лорда». Шеф был удивлен, и хотя мне до сих пор кажется, что он мне не поверил, пообещал вознаградить меня за ценную информацию.

А уже на следующее утро все газеты пестрили одинаковыми заголовками, о том, что взорвалась якобы заброшенная фабрика на окраине города, что геройски погибла полицейская чета Поттеров, оставив маленького сына сироткой, что Лорд Волдеморт умер при взрыве. Мало кто в это верил, тем боле что его останки не были найдены. Но время шло, он не появлялся, запасов «Темного Лорда» еще хватало на то, чтобы более-менее вывести из зависимости нашу компанию, постепенно снижая дозу. Большинство, конечно, просто перешло на боле доступные и менее опасные альтернативы.

Наступили спокойные времена. Дамблдор устроил меня в академию. Мои соратники, кто не сумел откупиться, отправились в тюрьму, остальные пытались построить свою жизнь без Лорда.

К одному из них я сейчас направляюсь.

Паркую машину у шикарного особняка. Поднимаюсь по мраморным ступеням крыльца, кивком приветствуя охрану, прохожу быстрым шагом по знакомому холлу и взбегаю вверх по ведущей на второй этаж деревянной лестнице. Там без стука врываюсь в его кабинет.

Единственный, кто шел к Лорду не ради денег и славы. Единственный, кто при любом стечении обстоятельств выходил сухим из воды. Единственный, кто всегда меня примет, выслушает и обнадежит.

- Сев, какого хрена?..

Мда.

- Здравствуй, Люциус.

- Что-то случилось? Три дня от тебя ни слуху, ни духу, мог бы хотя бы позвонить!

Он встает из-за стола и приобняв меня за плечи проводит вглубь комнаты, где я бессильно плюхаюсь на диван, стоимостью, наверное, в мой годовой оклад.

- Люци, мне плохо.

- Да вижу, Сев, вижу.

Он садится рядом и дотрагивается до моего покрытого холодным потом лба.

- И давно ты так ходишь?

- Весь день. Я только с работы. Всю ночь был на седьмом небе, а утром кайф кончился. Организм требует продолжения банкета, сам знаешь, как это бывает.

- Знаю. Что он хотел?

- А кто его знает!

- Ну то есть все, как обычно.

Он встает и направляется к старинному серванту.

- Ладно, будем тебя лечить. Виски, коньяк? Или тебе сразу… Чтобы все прошло?

Я аж вскочил.

- Ты что, эту дрянь дома держишь? Да ты совсем с ума сошел, когда к тебе последний раз с обыском приходили?

Этот наглец лишь ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. Вернувшись к дивану с бутылкой виски и двумя рюмками, он смотрит на меня невинными глазами.

- Ко мне с обыском больше не придут, поверь. А придут, так сами пожалеют. Мне это все-таки денег стоило.

- Ты не выносим, - бормочу я и падаю обратно на диван.

Голова трещит, все суставы ноют, хочется умереть.

- На, выпей.

К моим губам прикасается холодный хрусталь и резкий бодрящий запах виски ударяет в нос. Не открывая глаз, я осушаю рюмку. Поступив также со второй и третьей, я чувствую хоть какое-то прояснение в голове. Малфой тем временем достает сигары и протягивает мне одну. Аристократ чертов! По его ухмылке понимаю, что хотя я этого вслух не сказал, у меня на лбу все написано.

- Не хочешь – не надо. Кури свое дешевое подобие сигарет, - протянул он нарочито обиженным тоном.

- Мое дешевое подобие сигарет закончилось, в том то и дело.

- Твои проблемы, - продолжает он в том же духе, даже не глядя на меня.

- Да ладно тебе дуться, знаю же, что у тебя и для меня чего найдется.

Люциус смотрит на меня с поддельным презрением.

- У меня все есть, в том числе и твоя любимая марка сигарет. Самая дешевая. Самая невкусная. Самая…

- Да ладно тебе, паршивец!

- Иди сам возьми. У меня рука не поднимается травить тебя этим...

Посмеиваясь, со словами „Какой же ты гад, Люци", я тяжело встаю с дивана и, наградив друга легким ударом в бок, направляюсь к серванту. У него всегда есть мои любимые сигареты. Мой любимый виски. Даже мое любимое анисовое печенье, которое он на дух не переносит. Все, что мне нравится, в этом доме есть. За это я Люца и обожаю. Он никогда не спрашивал, чего бы я хотел, он просто всегда это знал. Даже гостевая спальня, отведенная мне в этом доме, намного уютнее и более в моем вкусе, чем моя собственная квартирка на окраине города.

Закурив, я плюхаюсь рядом с Малфоем на диван, который демонстративно отодвигается и морщит аристократический носик.

- Не дыши на меня этой гадостью!

Я опять смеюсь. Боже, как ему это удается? Почему с ним можно забыть обо всем на свете? О восставшем из мертвых маньяке, о старом интриганте-директоре, об идиотах-учениках. Сам того не замечаю, я опять начинаю хмуриться. Зато это замечает он.

- Сев, перестань. Я тут стараюсь привести тебя в чувства, а ты все за свое. Хватит думать о гадостях. С таким лицом всех студентов своих распугаешь. Еще не дай Бог уволят…

Я косо поглядываю на него и непроизвольно ухмыляюсь. Люциус презирает в моей работе абсолютно все, начиная с моей символической зарплаты и заканчивая директором. И при каждом удобном случае напоминает мне об этом.

- Сволочь ты, Люци, - говорю я, улыбаясь, и медленно втягиваю дым сигареты.

Малфой тем временем глушит виски. Мы просто сидим и молчим. Осушив бутылку, некоторое время спустя, он порывается встать за второй.

- Может, хватит уже?

Он лишь отмахивается.

„Не начинай, Сев. У меня тоже стресс."

Я знаю, мой, казалось бы, такой беспечный друг. В те редкие моменты, в которые ты теряешь свой оптимизм, тебе хуже, чем нам всем вместе взятым. Я смотрю на твои слегка дрожащие руки, на бледные длинные пальцы. Они никогда не дрожат при посторонних.

Пепел с сигареты падает мне на грудь и прожигает в очередной рубашке приличную дырку.

Люц, кажется, даже не замечает, как я, чертыхаясь, встаю, отряхиваюсь и тушу окурок в пепельнице на столе. Он тем временем задумчиво поглаживает левую руку. Расстегивает рукав и поднимает его, обнажая белоснежную кожу в красных подтеках и темных синяках. Глядя на его беспомощное выражение лица, мне который раз кажется, что он каким-то образом передает мне свой оптимизм, свою жизненную энергию, свое внутреннее тепло, оставаясь при этом ни с чем. Нереально конечно, но как по-другому объяснить этот внезапный приступ депрессии на том месте, где всего минуты назад радость жизни била ключом.

- Зачем он это делает, Сев? - тихо спрашивает Малфой, даже не глядя на меня, - зачем он убивает нас? Да еще так зверски. Мало того, что вернулся – восстал из мертвых, можно сказать – так нет, теперь еще и это…

Я сажусь рядом и приобнимаю его за вздрагивающие плечи.

- Я не знаю, Люци" - шепчу я, - не думай об этом.

Он кивает. Встает и идет к серванту за следующей бутылкой виски. Я не возражаю. Алкоголь утешает Малфоя эффективнее, чем я.

На самом деле, мы оба знаем ответ на его вопрос, но боимся его озвучить, дабы не убивать надежду окончательно. Надежду, которой, собственно, и быть не может. Возвращение Волдеморта год назад было лишь началом настоящего кошмара. Глубоко усомнившись в нашей верности, он решил привязать нас к себе самым надежным способом.

И он этого добился. Большинство из наших сами приползали к нему чуть ли не на коленях. А почему? Потому что он создал «Темного Лорда» в жидкой форме. И колол он его нам сам. Сам назначал частоту приема. Сам решал, какая доза станет наказанием, подмешивая в нее жутких галлюциногенов. Сам награждал сильно провинившихся смертельным уколом. Да и колол он извращенно. Всегда в левую руку. Причем с особой схемой. Наркотик вводится внутримышечно, и поначалу я думал, что он втыкает шприц как попало. Пока не сравнил с другими. Получившийся со временем «рисунок» на наших предплечьях, был ужасен в своей извращенности. Он клеймил нас, как скотов. Следы от уколов располагались в форме своеобразного черепа – такого же, какой был в свое время еще на таблетках «Темного Лорда».

Этим клеймом он окончательно закрепил за собой статус морального урода в моих глазах. Уродом физическим он стал еще по возвращению. Все таки взрывом его тогда хорошо задело. Уж не знаю, сколько денег он потратил на лечение, но его финансов на пластику явно не хватило. Ладно обожженный череп, на котором и волоска больше вырасти не могло. Но нос бы себе, я на его месте, сделал в первую очередь. Бедняга Люци – тот еще эстет, конечно – первое время от него шарахался и с трудом скрывал, как сильно его тошнит от вида нашего Лорда.

Я слышу тревожный голос Малфоя и возвращаюсь из своих мрачных воспоминаний в не менее мрачную реальность.

- Слышь, Сев, я тут подумал…

- Тебе думать вредно.

- Перестань, я серьезно! Так вот... Ты не боишься продолжать свою шпионскую деятельность? Что если шефу придет в голову гениальная идея, накачать тебя всякой дрянью и позадавать наводящих вопросов? И тогда все…

- У тебя бурная фантазия, Люци. Я же сказал, не думай об этом, - с трудом заставляю себя рассмеяться. – Во-первых, если кого угодно накачать чем надо, он признается во всех смертных грехах, независимо от того совершал он их или нет. И Шеф это знает. А во-вторых, я за всю свою жизнь употребил столько химии, что даже лучший приход не отрывает меня настолько от реальности. А то бы я уже давно погорел, поверь.

Не знаю, был ли я убедителен. Но, как только, Люциус опускает свой взгляд, беспечная улыбка исчезает с моего лица. Если бы ты знал, как ты прав, Люци. И, как я боюсь, что к моему следующему визиту шеф решится на эксперимент. Подмешает что-то, к чему мой многострадальный организм не привык. Это «Темный Лорд» меня уже не так прошибает, но ведь можно еще столько всего намешать. Одна надежда на то, что шеф не станет рисковать. Мало ли, пересыплет какой-нибудь пакости, и все. А я ему как шпион тоже еще нужен. Надеюсь.

На плечо ложится голова Люциуса. Судя по его равномерному дыханию, он заснул. Аккуратно вынимая из его руки пустую рюмку, я осторожно встаю и укладываю друга на диван. Пошарившись в серванте, нахожу несколько пледов – он здесь часто ночует. Работяжка. Накрываю его, а сам устраиваюсь под вторым пледом в кресле напротив камина. Чуть-чуть посижу, поразмышляю о жизни и пойду к себе, в гостевую комнату. Уже в полусне мельком появляется мысль, что надо было идти сразу. А уже через секунду все мысли погружаются в темноту.

Просыпаюсь от звонка будильника на моем телефоне. Не открывая глаз, сую руку в карман и нажимаю на первую попавшуюся кнопку. Вроде замолчал. Медленно прихожу в себя, в первую очередь ощущая противную боль в шее и спине. Протираю глаза и мой взгляд утыкается в погасшие угли давно остывшего камина. Камин? Ах ну да, я же у Малфоя в кабинете. Осматриваюсь и понимаю причину моей боли – я опять спал в этом ужасном кресле. Встаю и хорошенько подтягиваюсь, разминая затекшие суставы. Помимо ночи в кресле, и абстиненция дает о себе знать. Когда же все это кончится, а?

Идти на работу не хочется абсолютно. Но надо. Мне еще перед Альбусом извинятся. Погорячился я вчера. Слава Богу, что у выпускного класса сегодня нет наркологии. Только Поттера мне для полного счастья не хватало! При мысли о Поттере у меня першит в горле и настроение в конец портится.

Наливая себе воды из графина на столе, я наблюдаю за спящим хозяином дома. У него такое спокойное лицо. Хорошо, что не проснулся от будильника. Пусть выспится как следует, ему давно пора. Хмурюсь при виде полупустой бутылки виски на полу. Опять он запил. Все эти нервы, переживания, вечная конспирация. А у него еще сын растет, который нашему Шефу уже приглянулся. Благо Люци об этом не знает, его удар хватит, что его обожаемый отпрыск в ближайшем будущем может стать верноподданным нашего Лорда во втором поколении.

Хотя нет. Я этого не допущу. Да и он не допустит. Собственноручно Лорда задушит.

Тихонько покидая кабинет, я направляюсь в сторону гостевой ванной комнаты. Заворачивая за угол, я почти врезаюсь в сонного Драко идущего мне навстречу в халате. Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, он, смущенно улыбаясь, протягивает мне руку.

- Доброе утро, Мистер Снейп. Я и не знал, что вы здесь.

- Здравствуй, Драко. Извини что напугал.

Он краснеет.

- Нет-нет, не напугали, это я так… Еще не проснулся толком. Вы позавтракаете с нами?

- Я присоединюсь к вам через пару минут.

Он кивает и торопится дальше. Парнишка весь в отца. До Люциуса ему конечно еще далеко, но он на верном пути. Звезда Академии Финансов «Дурмстранг». Юный талант банковского дела, капитан университетской сборной по футболу, кумир малолеток и потенциальных золушек – все остальные дамы просто на папеньку заглядываются. Был бы он моим учеником, он бы скрашивал трудовые будни. Но, к счастью, он никогда не подастся в полицейские, а в Дурмстранге, к сожалению, преподаватели наркологии не нужны.

В ванной быстро привожу себя в порядок, стараясь не глядеть в зеркало на серое, измученное лицо с темными мешками под глазами. Как же я устал. И морально, и физически. Но сейчас не время об этом думать. Об этом лучше вообще не задумываться. Напоследок еще раз умывшись ледяной водой, я спускаюсь в кухню.

За столом Драко допивает кофе и лениво листает финансовый журнал. Увидев меня, он вскакивает и наливает мне кружку крепкого, черного кофе без сахара, как я люблю. Почему эти паршивцы Малфои всегда знают, что я люблю? Какой из меня шпион, если всем все про меня известно? Кивком благодарю Драко и бессильно опускаюсь на стул.

- Нарцисса уже ушла? - спрашиваю я, сделав несколько глотков.

- Нет, она снова легла, голова разболелась. А что с отцом?

- Еще спит.

Он медленно кивает и встает из-за стола.

- Извините, что оставляю вас одного, но я немного опаздываю, а мне еще одеваться и…

Я лишь машу рукой.

- Иди, иди. Может тебя подвезти?

Он смотрит на меня и точь-в-точь как его отец слегка морщит нос.

- Может, лучше я вас подвезу, сэр?

- Ой, все, иди отсюда. Копия папаши, блин!

Конечно, Малфою не комильфо приехать в престижный институт на старенькой, потрепанной машине. Самого-то шофер личный возит. И зачем я ему вообще это предложил?

Налив себе еще кофе, я пододвигаю к себе стопку газет. И застываю с чашкой у рта.

- Вы это видели? - я бросаю газету на директорский стол. - И что теперь? Как долго это будет продолжаться?

- Северус, мальчик мой, успокойся. Во-первых, доброе утро.

- Да уж, очень доброе.

Я все же пытаюсь немного взять себя в руки и сажусь в кресло. Все-таки я, как бы, извиниться хотел.

Директор тем временем наблюдает за тем, как я пытаюсь себя сдерживать и улыбается. Даже не удостоил брошенную мною газету ни одним взглядом. Конечно, он все знает.

- Ну, и? - нетерпеливо спрашиваю я.

- Я не понимаю, что тебя так шокировало, Северус. Они твои друзья, порадуйся за них.

- Я бы больше радовался, если бы они еще лет десять просидели там. А шокировало меня то, что группа ярых сторонников Волдеморта сбежала из самой охраняемой тюрьмы города. А вам насра… все равно!

- С чего ты взял, что мне все равно? Крайне печально, что вражеские ряды пополняются, но это еще не повод впадать в истерику.

Я опять вскакиваю и начинаю мерить шагами кабинет.

- Альбус, я не впадаю в истерику. Я хочу знать, как долго вы собираетесь тянуть с захватом Лорда. Что вам еще нужно? Какие доказательства я вам еще не предоставил? Думаете мне все это очень нравиться, что я получаю удовольствие, когда наблюдаю за тем, как он медленно, а то и быстро, убивает моих друзей?

Я останавливаюсь у окна и, смотря вдаль, пытаюсь отдышатся.

- Северус, я делаю все, что в моих силах, поверь. Со дня на день мы должны получить хорошо вооруженное подкрепление. А потом останется только выждать выгодный момент, чтобы не рисковать и без того немногочисленными людьми.

- А нами рисковать можно, да?

Ни говоря ему больше ни слова, я опять покидаю кабинет, громко хлопнув дверью.

Захожу в курилку, которая счастью пуста, и облокачиваясь о стену закуриваю. Глотаю обиду, сплевываю горечь, выдыхаю страх. Стараюсь ни о чем не думать. Какой смысл думать? Мыслями ничего не изменишь. Да и словами тоже. Вот зачем я опять на него наорал? Ему не легче, чем мне сейчас. И это он наверняка только при мне делает вид, что этот побег его никак не тронул. Тронул. Раньше наши хоть тюрьмы боялись. А сегодняшнее событие наглядно всем показало, что тюрьма теперь место очень условное. И кто туда попадет и кто оттуда выйдет теперь, подвластно только шефу.

Я, конечно, буду рад вновь увидеть Рудольфуса и Рабастана. А вот насчет Беллатрикс у меня есть сомнения. Ей на свободе вообще делать нечего. Мало того, что у нее от наркоты совсем крыша поехала, так она еще и в шефа по уши влюблена. Дура. Посмотрела бы ты на него сейчас. Тот еще красавец стал.

Докурив, я достаю мобильник чтобы поинтересоваться у Люци, что он об этом всем думает, как телефон в моей руке начинает звонить. На дисплее высвечивается «шеф». Вздыхая, я беру трубку.

- Северус, - слышу его тихий, шипящий голос.

После возвращения он стал так шепелявить. Подозреваю, ему и зубов немало выбило взрывом. Дешевые имплантаты, наверное, вставил.

- Да, сэр.

- Ты уже слышал замечательные новости?

- Конечно, сэр. Я вне себя от счастья.

- Тогда тебя обрадует, и то, что сегодня вечером мы достойно отпразднуем это событие.

Безумно рад. Сейчас аж прыгать от счастья начну. С третьего этажа.

- Это замечательно, сэр. Где и во сколько?

- Все, как обычно.

- Ясно, сэр.

- До вечера, Северус.

- До вечера, сэр.

Я бессильно сползаю вниз по стене и закрываю глаза. Сегодня ночью меня ждет жуткая попойка, сногсшибательная доза «Темного Лорда» и, наверняка, пара шлюх. Вот Люци обрадуется. Он такие мероприятия любит.

- Сделай лицо попроще! У тебя мина, как будто ты лимон жуешь.

Уж лучше бы я лимон жевал.

- Расслабься, Сев. Это лучше чем допросы и пытки. Ну и что, что кольнет. Покайфуем и повеселимся!

Сколько ты уже выпил, Люци? Сам бы себя послушал.

Я отворачиваюсь от друга, так и не сказав ему ни слова, и пробиваю себе дорогу через танцующие толпы молодежи. Я и не знал, что в наших рядах столько подрастающего поколения. Интересно, Лорд их тоже всех сам колет? Или это прерогатива «близкого круга»?

Ночной клуб «Бессмертие», новейшее приобретение шефа, сотрясается от музыки. Здесь только наши. Вон и сам шеф в ложе. Сидит как король, а вокруг него вьется Белла. Смеется, шепчет что-то на ухо. Дура. Любовь не может быть настолько слепа и зла. Хотя, может, она любит только его власть. Все равно дура. Потому что завтра этой власти уже может не быть.

Отворачиваюсь от созерцания милой парочки и направляюсь к бару. День выдался на удивление менее паршивым чем вчера. Я все-таки извинился перед Дамблдором – ну скорее намекнул, что мне жаль. Попросил его не звонить мне вечером. Он спросил, где мы будем праздновать и пожелал хорошо повеселиться. Конечно. Было бы мне не сорок лет, а двадцать, я бы хорошо провел время. Но я же не Малфой, которому на свой возраст наплевать.

Я заказываю себе виски и ищу глазами Люциуса. Долго искать не пришлось. В своей белой рубашке он буквально светится посреди темной массы на танцполе. Он не танцует – благо тоже понимает, что ему это ни по возрасту, ни по статусу не положено. Он просто стоит с рюмкой и позволяет какой-то юной девице виться вокруг себя. Бедная Нарси. Хорошо, что у этого поганца ума хватает не приносить домой всякую гадость, типа сифилиса или триппера.

В кармане вибрирует телефон. На дисплее имя Дамблдора. Какого черта? Я же просил не звонить. Я бросаюсь в сторону выхода. В этот момент музыка стихает и на сцене, где минуту назад трясли шикарными телами стриптизерши, стоит с микрофоном шеф. Ну отлично. Я сбрасываю звонок и выключаю телефон.

- Добро пожаловать, господа! - от его шипящего голоса меня кидает в дрожь. И не только меня.

- Как вы знаете, сегодняшнее небольшое торжество посвящается знаменательному событию. После долгой разлуки к нам вновь присоединяются наши верные друзья.

Легкий взмах руки на стоящих за ним Беллу, Руди, Рабастана и других, которых я не могу разглядеть.

- Но это еще не все. Я рад вам сообщить, что городская тюрьма теперь под моим контролем. Не бойтесь закона, друзья мои! Ибо закон теперь мы сами. Власть в наших руках, они не могут больше противостоять нашей мощи. Завтра весь город будет у наших ног. А послезавтра и вся страна!

Под аплодисменты восторженной молодежи он продолжает разглагольствовать о нашем светлом будущем, о золотых горах. У меня дежавю. Лет двадцать назад он говорил нашей маленькой компании ровно тоже самое.

На плечо ложится рука, в нос ударяет запах коньяка и дорогого одеколона.

- Ты тоже это уже слышал? - насмешливо мурлычет в ухо знакомый голос.

- А что ты хочешь, его фантазия тоже не безгранична. Не может же он каждому рассказывать индивидуальную сказку.

- Ему уже не надо рассказывать. Только выдавать в граммах.

Его рюмка тянется к моей.

- Чтоб он сдох, - улавливаю я едва слышимый тост, хотя он шепчет мне прямо в ухо.

- За это я всегда согласен с тобой выпить.

Шеф закончил свою демагогию, и меня вновь оглушает музыка. Хлопая меня по плечу, Люци исчезает в толпе.

Через пару минут я пойду за ним. За парой граммов моей сказки. Шеф не любит, когда ему приходится напоминать.

Осушаю бокал и пытаюсь догадаться, чего от меня хотел Дамблдор. Ответ не желает находиться и после второй, и третьей рюмки. Ну и черт с ним.

После краткого визита уборной, я направляюсь к ложе. Верхнее освещение в ней отключили, а у входа поставили бугая Макнейра. Значит укол от Лорда лично все-таки только для избранных. Киваю Макнейру и прохожу через легкий занавес из нитей с нанизанными на них камешками. В мягком, зеленоватом освещении с трудом различаю кресло шефа.

- А вот и ты, Северус, - раздается противное шипение и не менее противное хихиканье Беллатрикс.

Постепенно, привыкнув к тусклой зеленой лампе, я с некоторым удивлением нахожу Беллу на коленях у шефа. Надеюсь, мои на секунду округлившиеся глаза им в этой темноте были не видны. Надо же, до своей «смерти» он ей такого не позволял. Видно, совсем худо с женщинами стало. С такой-то рожей…

Я подхожу ближе и приклоняю колено перед креслом, протянув шефу обнаженную левую руку.

- Пожалуйста, сэр, вознаградите своего верного слугу, - говорю я давно заученную фразу.

- Ну, раз ты так просишь, Северус, - он шлепком сгоняет Беллу со своих колен, как дешевую проститутку. Ей самой-то не противно?

Я закрываю глаза. Легкий укол, ощутимая боль в предплечье.

- Наслаждайся, Северус.

- Спасибо, сэр, вы очень великодушны.

С помутневшим рассудком я прохожу вглубь ложи, откуда начинается так называемый «Коридор наслаждений». То и дело опираясь об обшитые темно-зеленым бархатом стены, я сворачиваю в первую же нишу завешанную все теми же камешками.

- Занято!

Я протираю глаза и пытаюсь собрать последние четкие мысли. Вижу обнаженную девушку. Это та, которая за Люцем увивалась.

- Эй, здесь занято, не видишь?

Я смотрю на нее пустыми глазами. Чего ей не нравится? Мой взгляд опускается ниже. Хочу посмотреть на того беднягу, которого эта фурия сейчас объезжает. Вижу расстегнутую белую рубашку, длинные белые волосы, блаженное лицо с закрытыми глазами.

- Я тебя знаю, - говорю я, улыбаясь, как идиот. – Лююююююциии!

- Сев, мне таааак хорошо…- отвечает он, не открывая глаз.

- Вали отсюда, урод обдолбанный!

Эта фурия, совсем голая, бросается на меня и выталкивает из ниши.

- Люци, будь осторожней, не зли ее. Эта стерва тебе что-нибудь откусит.

Я слышу его смех и неразборчивую ругань фурии.

Иду дальше. Коридор почему-то двигается, крутится. Там, в конце вообще спиралью сворачивается. Какие-то стоны из ниш. Им там всем хорошо, а я тут один шляюсь. Сейчас меня в ту спираль засосет. И все. А всем плевать. Даже Люци сейчас с фурией, а не со мной.

Потолок и пол меняются местами. Зачем, интересно? Я восторженно оглядываюсь. Надо же, эти дурацкие нитки с камешками висят вверх. Вот наш Лорд умница. Даже такое может придумать. Интересно, мне домой можно будет такие же повесить. Надо Лорда попросить. Пусть мне тоже сделает.

- Эй, тебе плохо?

Я поворачиваю голову и вижу две ноги. В чулках. На высоких каблуках. Откуда-то слышен голос.

- Ты меня слышишь?

„Слышу", - отвечаю я ногам. - А как вы со мной разговариваете? Где у вас рот?

Тут ноги сгибаются, и прямо перед моим лицом оказывается одна очень интересная часть женского тела.

- Так это ты со мной говорила! - догадываюсь я мгновенно.

Тут меня что-то шлепает по щеке и мою голову поворачивают вперед. Теперь на меня смотрит какое-то лицо.

- Обдолбанный, да?

Судя по голосу – девушка. Судя по лицу…

- Это твои ноги со мной говорили? - интересуюсь я.

Она почему-то смеется. Тянет меня за руку. Потолок медленно скользит на место.

- Пошли со мной.

Тянет меня. А я не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы мне было хорошо.

- Тебе сейчас будет очень хорошо.

Опять она смеется. Я с ней не говорю, а она мне отвечает. Как так?

- Ну ты и накурился. Сам уже не замечаешь, когда говоришь.

Странная она. И камешки опять сверху вниз. Она тянет меня в эти камешки. Там темно. Даже темнее чем снаружи. Я опять куда-то падаю. Мне мягко. Хозяйка ног еще что-то говорит. Тянет меня за ремень. Почему она меня постоянно тянет? Что ей вообще от меня нужно? Пошла отсюда! Эй ты! Ты же слышишь, что я думаю. Отстань от меня. Говорила, что будет хорошо. Да что тебе надо от моего ремня? Эй ты, а ну ка…

Ой, как хорошо…

Открываю глаза. С открытыми так же темно, как и с закрытыми. Я что, умер? От передозировки? Наверняка. Шеф такой ласковый был. Таки убил меня, гад. Интересно, я в аду? И почему так темно? Так душно, я точно в аду. Интересно, это моя душа думает, или тело здесь тоже есть? Ощупываю себя руками. Вот вроде бы грудь под рубашкой – даже рубашка есть! А штанов нет. Как так? С голым задом мне, что ли, по аду гулять? Двигаю ногами. Штаны, оказывается, есть, но спущены до колен. Почему? Хотя это же ад. Мало ли, какой ориентации эти черти. Меня охватывает беспокойство. Ничего себе адские муки! От возмущения открываю рот, в который тут же что то вползает. И в рот тоже? Да вы обалдели! Стремительно оттаскиваю неизвестную вещь от моего лица и неожиданно темнота сменяется на тускло-зеленый свет.

Тяжело дыша, я смотрю на тряпку в своей руке. Всего лишь чья-то черная рубашка, а не похотливый чертик-гей. Осматриваю в первую очередь себя. Штаны действительно приспущены, но никаких следов насилия вроде не вижу. Аккуратно щипаю себя за руку. Больно. Значит еще жив.

Оглядываюсь. Я лежу на полу в одной из ниш „Коридора наслаждений". Справа от меня занавес, слева некое подобие дивана без спинки.

Я встаю и одеваю штаны. На диване спит девушка в обнимку с волосатым мужиком. Приглядываюсь и узнаю Руди. Вот гад! Развлекался с девкой рядом с моим бессознательным телом!

Хотя в том состоянии, в котором он наверняка был – по другому в „Коридор" просто не попасть – ему было плевать. Он меня вообще не видел, наверное.

Пошатываясь, я шагаю по направлению ложи. Тошнит и голова кружится. Дойдя до первой ниши, я мутно вспоминаю, что видел там Малфоя. Заглядываю, но его там не нахожу. Очередная девка с каким-то мужиком. Лица его я не видел, но судя по смуглому телу, точно не Малфой.

Выхожу в ложу и пребываю в некотором ступоре. В дальнем углу Шеф в своем кресле, перед ним на коленях Беллатрикс. Наверное он вкалывает ей „Темного Лорда". Я встречаюсь с ним взглядом. С яростным выражением лица он мотает головой, указывая мне на выход. И только тут я замечаю, каким делом Белл занята на самом деле.

Закрыв глаза одной рукой, а рот второй, я в спешном порядке покидаю ложу и мчусь в уборную.

Нет, ну какая она дура.

Опорожнив свой желудок и кое-как прополоскав рот, я выхожу в зал. Музыка все еще играет, но к счастью тихая. Молодежь разбилась на парочки и распределилась по углам и вдоль стен. На часах начало пятого. У барной стойки я нахожу Люциуса в компании Макнейра и Нотта.

- Что, Сев, протрезвел и увидел, кого трахнул? - прокомментировал мой визит в уборную пьяный до чертиков Нотт.

- Хуже… - бормочу я.

- Обнаружил, что тебя трахнули? - ржет не менее пьяный Макнейр.

- Ты бы лучше на свой пост вернулся! - рявкнул я. - И вообще никого туда не пускал!

- Почему? - резко бледнеет он. - Шеф сказал?

- Ага, сказал, чтобы не мешали. Занят он.

Испуганный Макнейр, думая, что нарушил очередной приказ, поплелся к ложе.

- Идем хоть со мной - говорит он, оборачиваясь, Нотту, - Мне там скучно одному.

- Загляни во внутрь – не соскучишься! - злобно процеживаю я им в спину.

Они меня уже не слышат.

- Что случилось? - мягко спрашивает Люциус. Судя по всему он уже немного протрезвел.

- Лучше не спрашивай, меня опять стошнит.

- Тебя Шеф изнасиловать хотел?

Нет, он ни капли не протрезвел.

- Боже упаси! Люци, откуда такие фантазии? Я просто застал сцену интимного характера между Белл и Шефом.

Он ржет. Гад.

- Нет скажи мне, как можно делать минет этому уродцу? У нее глаз нет?

- Сев, умоляю, потише, а то этот «уродец»тебе накостыляет.

Я выхватываю его рюмку с коньяком и залпом опустошаю ее.

- А я и не думал, что там еще что-то осталось, - продолжает смеятся Малфой. - Думал ему взрывом и там кое-чего оторвало.

- Заткнись! Я вообще не хочу об этом думать!

- Ты не видел?..

- НЕТ, Я НЕ ВИДЕЛ!

- Надо будет у Белл спросить, все таки думаю, у него протез.

Я, не рассчитав сил, сжимаю в руке рюмку, от чего она раскалывается и разрезает мне ладонь. Чертыхаясь, я отбрасываю осколки в сторону.

Ухмыляясь, Малфой пихает меня в бок.

- Не будь букой, Сев. Давай поспорим на стольник, протез у него или нет.

- Извращенец!

Он отворачивается к бармену и заказывает два коньяка.

У выхода мелькает какая-то тень. Что-то маленькое и темное пролетает в сторону ложи. Спустя секунду такой же предмет со стуком ударяется о танцпол. У меня расширяются глаза и останавливается дыхание. Третий предмет приземляется в двух метрах от нас. Не слышно ни музыки, ни удивленных возражений Люциуса, которого я бесцеремонно переталкиваю через барную стойку. Спустя мгновение падаю сверху, закрывая наши головы. А потом с интервалом в секунду раздаются три взрыва. И все темнеет.

Темно. Открывать глаза я не тороплюсь. На этот раз я определенно умер. Надо только проверить, на месте ли штаны. Правая рука не двигается. Может у меня ее нет? Все таки в аду только душа страдать должна. Хотя левая рука у меня присутствует. И даже нащупывает тело. Какое-то мокрое у меня тело. Вода? Все еще не открывая глаз, я подношу руку к лицу. Алкоголь? Пахнет явно спиртом. Пара капель падает на губы. Странный вкус. И коньяк, и виски, и водка, и… Кровь?

Резко открываю глаза, которые тут же режет яркий свет. Придется опять вслепую себя ощупывать. Я вновь пытаюсь пошевелить правой рукой. Безумно радуюсь, когда чувствую сильную боль – рука все-таки еще есть. Осторожно двигаю остальными частями тела. Вроде все цело. Лежу я на спине, судя по всему в луже спиртного. Откуда кровь?

Прикрывая левой рукой глаза, я осторожно их открываю и, постепенно привыкая к освещению, оглядываюсь. Я лежу на полу, усыпанном разбитыми бутылками и залитым алкоголем. Поворачиваю голову к правой руке.

О Господи, Люци, только не это.

Он лежит на моей руке. Рубашка пропитана спиртным и кровью. На светлых волосах тоже багровое пятно. Лица его я не вижу.

- Люциус, - нерешительно зову я его, - Люци, очнись, пожалуйста!

Я приподнимаюсь и вытягиваю из-под него руку, основательно разрезая ее осколком на полу. Все раны горят огнем от спиртного. Хотя бы заражения не будет.

Я склоняюсь над другом, не решаясь перевернуть его на спину. Все-таки стекло повсюду. Осторожно убираю волосы и нащупываю сонную артерию. Слава Богу! Живой.

Быстро осматриваю его и нахожу только незначительные порезы на голове и на теле. Тормошу его уже настойчивее.

- Очнись, Люци! Давай же!

Раздается его слабый стон.

- Я умер? - кряхтит он.

- Размечтался!

Он медленно опирается на руки, даже не замечая, как в них впиваются осколки. Садится на колени и задумчиво разглядывает окровавленные ладони. Принюхивается и ухмыляется.

- Ты в порядке?

- Наверное. Если мне больно, то я ведь жив, да?

- Думаю да.

За стойкой шум, стоны, разговоры. В одном из голосов я узнаю Дамблдора. Осторожно встаю.

Передо мной открывается картина разрушения. Посреди обломков мебели и кусков штукатурки, стонущие раненые. Между ними снуют врачи "Скорой Помощи", вооруженные Фениксовцы выводят уцелевших наших, у входа Дамблдор беседует с Артуром Уизли.

- Альбус! - окликаю я его.

Он смотрит в мою сторону, а потом со всех ног бросается ко мне. Всегда удивлялся, откуда в старике столько прыти.

- О Господи, Северус! Ты жив, слава Богу! Я так волновался.

Он оглядывает нас с Малфоем.

- Вы в порядке? Нужен врач?

- Нет-нет, все отлично. Что случилось?

- Почему ты не брал трубку? - накидывается на меня директор.

- Я Вас предупреждал, да и момент был неподходящий.

- Тогда зачем телефон выключил? Мог хотя бы перезвонить!

- Объясните спокойно, Альбус. Что с Шефом?

- Сначала вылези отсюда. На улице поговорим.

- Я тебе всегда говорил, что он сумасшедший - бормочет Люциус, глядя в удаляющуюся спину директора.

- Ты можешь встать?

- Наверное. Голова только кружится.

- Тебя стукнуло видимо хорошо, макушку аж рассекло ударом. Еще повезло, что череп не пробило. Бутылка, наверное, была.

Он осматривается и достает из осколков единственную неразбитую бутылку.

- Вот эта. Оставлю ее себе на память. Теперь буду пить только этот коньяк.

- Лучше бы тебя бутылкой сока стукнуло.

Мы смеемся как два идиота.

Мне хорошо.

- Сев, ну что ты все в тени? Иди к нам! Разденься хоть для приличия, ты на пляже все-таки, а не у себя в школе!

Мне очень хорошо.

- Отстань, загар мне не идет. И тебе кстати тоже. Опять обгоришь и будешь всю неделю страдать.

- Зануда ты! - кричит он мне из воды.

Люциус, Нарси и Драко вовсю развлекаются в голубых волнах. Никогда не видел их семью такой расслабленной, счастливой и гармоничной. Я не присоединюсь к ним. Во-первых, не хочу нарушать их семейную идиллию, довольно того что я у них теперь живу. А во-вторых, я купаюсь только по вечерам, когда пляж пустеет.

Я все-таки снимаю рубашку. Даже в тени шезлонга становится жарко.

На левом предплечье уже почти ничего не осталось, зато вдоль правой руки длинный шрам, полный воспоминаний о судьбоносной ночи, которая освободила нас всех. Я закрываю глаза.

Дамблдор рассказал мне все только на следующий день.

Оказалось, что вечером подошло долгожданное подкрепление. Они посовещались и решили, что момент для штурма идеален, так как Волдеморт отвлечен и меньше всего будет ожидать нападения в день своего триумфа. Встала проблема, что я находился в здании. Дамблдор настаивал на том, что меня надо как минимум предупредить. В суматохе спец-операции меня бы запросто застрелили с одной из сторон. Директор упорно отказывался начинать операцию, пока я не находился в безопасности. После полуночи он все же пошел на уступки, и здание было оцеплено.

А там уже юное дарование по имени Поттер, которого естественно пригласили поучаствовать в организации захвата, взял дело в свои гениальные руки. Решив, что еще один взрыв Шеф не переживет, он обложил клуб взрывчаткой и забросил вовнутрь гранаты. На наше счастье, взрывчатка снаружи не детонировала и не погребла нас под грудой бетона.

Самим взрывом убило только Макнейра и Нотта – не смотря на все уговоры Люца, я продал свою машину и обеспечил им достойные проводы. Все-таки я послал их на смерть. Шеф и Белл отчаянно отстреливались и были убиты. Шеф теперь уж точно наверняка. А Белл все равно жалко. Зачем она за него вступилась. Дура.

Посовещавшись с Малфоями, пришли к выводу, что им лучше будет уехать. Благо средств у Люци хватало. Он купил одинокий домик на южном побережье и настоял на том, чтобы я переехал к ним. Я устроился учителем в сельскую школу ближайшей деревушки, чтобы совсем уж не заскучать. Нарцисса с упоением занималась садом, а Люци первое время наслаждался бездельничеством. Потом все таки решил вернутся к своему любимому занятию – преувеличению своего капитала. Вкладывал, конечно, намного меньше сил и времени и вдоволь наслаждался жизнью.

Так незаметно пролетел год. Драко опять приехал на каникулы. Еще через год он закончит учебу и мы будем видеть его еще реже.

На меня ложится тень и через секунду окатывает ледяной водой. Тут же раздается звонкий, почти мальчишеский смех.

- Люци, я убью тебя!

- Догони сначала.

- Ах ты гад, ну погоди у меня!

Совсем как два пацана мы бежим в сторону моря. Плевать на возраст, плевать на статус, на все плевать. Вот она жизнь.

Боже, как мне хорошо…

END.


End file.
